Good Clean Fun
by Rairakku Hana
Summary: Sometimes in life, all it takes is a little phone call to really connect.


**Good Clean Fun**

Standard disclaimer: all characters herein are the creative property of Kubo Tite.

*Happy belated birthday, Nagi, I told you it would be waiting for you when you got home from work. This is a bit rougher than I normally write so bear with me …

_______________________

Double checking the lock on his door, Ichigo turned towards his desk, reaching for his cell phone before pausing. Glancing back at the door suspiciously, he tugged off the towel lying over his shoulders and covered the narrow crack between his door and the floor. When dealing with his family, one could never be too careful.

Kicking on some music as he pressed speed dial, he stood impatiently at his window, staring out into the inky darkness as he waited for the call to connect.

"_Hello"_

His lips curved automatically at hearing her sweet voice, "Hey Hime. How was your day?" He curiously asked as he hitched up his baggy shorts before drawing the curtains closed.

"_It's even better now that you called. I was planning on calling you when I finished with my bath."_

Ichigo dropped on the end of his bed, supporting the phone with his shoulder as he moved a stack of papers. "It's not a problem, Orihime. Besides, once that music starts playing, it's kind of a dead giveaway to my nosey family."

"_You know, you could always change my ring tone, Ichigo."_

Chuckling as he imagined his girlfriend's hopeful expression, he threaded his fingers through his hair before assuring her. "Nope, I find it wonderfully appropriate."

"_How is the tune from Close Encounters of the Third Kind appropriate for my ring?"_

"Trust me, Hime, it just is." He stated with a smile, knowing that Orihime didn't understand the correlation between her and an old UFO science fiction movie.

"_Pfft …"_

Shaking his head at her dismissing tone, Ichigo pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor. "So, do you want me to call you back, or do you mind talking while in the tub."

"_I-I …I don't mind."_

Feeling a grin curve his lips as he leaned back on his elbow, anticipation slowly uncoiled in his stomach as Ichigo dropped his voice to a low purr, "Good, because I've been missing you."

"… _Me too, Ichigo. This weekend can't come fast enough."_

"It's only three more days. Surely you're not that impatient that you can't wait that long." He declared in mock disbelief as he clicked his lamp off, leaving him in murky darkness.

"_Three day is a long time when I haven't seen you in almost five weeks!"_

Smiling in surprise at his girlfriend's high-pitched whine, he licked his lips wolfishly before asking. "Does that mean you'll be happy to see me?"

"_Yes, I've missed you desperately."_

Pausing as he pulled his covers down, an arrogant smirk tugging at his lips and he slyly asked, "How desperately?"

"_Very … Extremely … Enormously"_

He couldn't contain his chuckles at her enthusiastic reply. Although he understood completely, Orihime being away at school was playing merry hell with his sanity, "That much, huh?"

"_Yeah, I even dreamed about you last night."_

"You did?" He growled as he stretched out fully on his bed, his eyes drifting closed. "Tell me about it."

"_Well …We were shopping at the mall. Actually, I was shopping for a new dress and you were there to help me pick one out._

"It was a dream all right if I was at the mall looking at dresses." He stated derisively, shaking his head at the thought of him going clothes shopping, willingly that is. He was certain he could be persuaded with the proper incentive.

"_Shush or I won't tell you the rest."_

Knowing full well how some of his girlfriend's dreams turned out, usually with him suffering some sort of indignity, Ichigo stated gruffly. "Just as long I'm not the one to end up in the dress in this dream, you can tell me the rest."

- - -oo-OO-oo- - -

"_Oh damn …in the dressing room?"_

Orihime laid her head back against the tub's rim, smiling at her boyfriend's intrigued reaction. Idly trailing her wet fingers over her chest, she shivered as water slid sinuously between her breasts, visualizing her dream. "Yeah, you were trying to help me get unstuck from the dress and untied the bow on the halter top, except you didn't realize that it would silkily slither down around my waist." She grinned at the shocked silence as she listened to Ichigo swallow hard before he harshly pleaded.

"…_what did I do next?"_

Blushing slightly, she glanced nervously around the silent room before quietly replying. "You froze in surprise for a moment, before groaning in surrender and curving your strong hands over my breast from behind, tugging me back against your muscled chest." She slowly informed him, her voice dropping to a husky murmur as his breath hissed over the line.

"Oh yeah ... _I can feel your nipples pebbling against the palms of my hands as I start to knead your gorgeous mounds."_

Shivering as Ichigo's blunt words stirred something deep inside her, she gingerly palmed her breast as her legs moved restlessly in the warm water, "Oh yes, Ichi. My head falls back to rest on your shoulder as I roll my hips, brushing my bottom against your shaft."

"_Dammit woman, I love the way you move your body. The feel of your ass cradling my hard length sends shivers up my spine as I run my lips over your cheek before kissing you deeply. Eating at your lush mouth and wanting even more, I twist and tug on your hard nipples, savoring the sound of your sharp cries."_

"Hmm …" Orihime moaned quietly as her own fingers rolled her nipples, first one then the other as her breath panted out to the sound of her boyfriend's rough groans. Swallowing thickly, she let her eyes drift closed, continuing to touch herself as she pictured the heated imagery they are constructing. "Reaching between us, I greedily press my hands to the hard ridge straining the front of your pants before unbuckling your belt and slowly releasing your insistent member as you urge me to hurry."

- - -oo-OO-oo- - -

Rolling his eyes back as his hand gripped said insistent member, Ichigo fought back a laugh at how well his girlfriend knew him before mindlessly shifting on his bed at Orihime's tiny cries. The small, needy sounds captured his imagination as he tried to visualize what she was doing on her end of the line. "With your arms bent behind you in such a position, it thrusts your breasts out further, pressing them firmly into my hands as your slender fingers wrap around my shaft."

"_Your skin is so hot, so silky …ummm, so hard."_

He bit his lip to keep a deep groan from escaping as his girlfriend's soft moan carried to his ears. Smoothly caressing his hardness, Ichigo wished that Orihime was here with him right now as his shaft flexed in his hand in agreement. Blowing out a tight breath, he picked up the story, keeping her imagination engaged before his normally timid girlfriend became embarrassed by how naughty she was being and called a halt to the fun. "I hook my fingers in the material pooled at your waist, swiftly tugging the dress over your curvy hips and let it drop to the floor."

"_Kicking my feet free of the silky puddle of fabric, I part my legs at your insistence as your hand slides down into my panties and the other glides back up to cup my aching breast."_

Her breathless whisper captivates him and he swore that he could actually feel the wet heat from her feminine core bathing his fingers. Tossing his head to the side, savoring the feel of his cool pillow against his sweat slick cheek, Ichigo restlessly shifted under his covers, feeling desperate and hungry. "Sinking my fingers into your heated center, you arch back reflexively in my arms as your tight ass grinds rhythmically against my hard member."

"_Tilting my face to the side, my lips seeking your mouth, I lift my arms, sinking my fingers into your hair. Running my tongue against yours, you glide your long fingers over my core, driving me to the edge of the cliff before you stop, leaving me swaying at the very brink."_

"Your disappointed moan is trapped between our lips as I feast on your lush mouth, swallowing your eager cries." Ichigo ground his teeth together at the searing images playing out behind his closed eyes as he hoarsely shouted. "Dammit woman, I want to be inside you so badly!"

"_My hands push my lacy panties off my hips, letting them join the dress discarded on the floor."_

Biting back a deep groan at the thought of Orihime completely naked in such a public place, he tilted his hips in a steadily increasing rhythm counter to his hand as he licked his dry lips. "Guiding you forward to brace your hands on the wall, I tease you with the slow glide of my shaft along your soaked slit, causing you to whimper in need."

"_Umm … Ichi, please don't tease me. I want you …now."_

The sound of his girlfriend's hungry sobs almost pushed him over the edge. Ichigo tensed as his heart pounded wildly in his chest, willing the sensation away. He wasn't ready yet, soon though…very soon.

- - -oo-OO-oo- - -

Plunging her fingers in time with his rough breathing, she panted erratically as she braced her foot against the rim of the tub. "My knees shake and almost buckle as you drive into me, forcing yourself in deeply."

"_Dammit, your heat wraps around me like a velvet glove as I curl my hands over your rounded hips. Digging my finger into your soft skin, I drag you back as I slam into your heated center."_

Closing her eyes as she let her fingers instinctively paint over her heated core, swirling over her throbbing button, Orihime gasped out. "Ignoring the sound of someone pounding on the dressing room door, I press back against your forceful thrusts. Striving desperately to find release, my fingers search for purchase on the wall, trying to hold myself up as my legs tremble beneath me."

"_Pulling you back by the hips as our bodies slap together powerfully, I take no notice of the rattling door, finding the thought of people hearing us strangely arousing, imagining them envying us."_

Shivering at Ichigo's wickedly whispered confession, she arched against the tub, shuddering at the thrilling shocks radiating from her center as water splashed over her chest. Gasping at the tension invading her slender frame, the young redhead bit her lip as sharp cry was pulled from her chest at her boyfriend's harsh, broken groan. Feeling her release approaching rapidly, Orihime rolled her head along the rim of the tub, reduced to mindless moaning, "Yes, Ichi … faster, please, faster …"

"_Damn, Hime ...hurry …"_

The sound of his gravelly growl and the swift intake of breath hissing between his teeth encouraged her to quicken her motions, striving to grasp that golden ring that dangled temptingly just out of reach.

- - -oo-OO-oo- - -

"_Ichi …oh, Ichi …"_

Her breathless chant carried over the line, urging him to use shorter, faster strokes as his body tensed. "Let go, Hime." He groaned out, breathing deeply through his nose as he tightened his grip on the phone and on his shaft, straining.

"_Ummm …Ichi …"_

"Yeah …now …sing for me Hime." He ordered harshly, imagining his girlfriend pushing herself to the peak, flushed and panting. He broke into a cold sweat, feeling himself hurtle forward. Clenching his teeth together as her sweet cries echoed over the line, he arched back into his pillows as the white, hot flare of his release ripped through him, bathing his hand and blankets with his essence.

Relaxing slowly as his jaw unclenched and his body sank heavily into his mattress, Ichigo groaned in reaction as a shiver raced down his spine and tiny aftershocks coursed through him. "That …was amazing, Hime …Orihime …Orihime!" Snapping his eyes open at the monotonous tone, he looked at his phone in irritation. _'What the hell just happen?'_

- - -oo-OO-oo- - -

Sighing deeply, her head rolled on the edge of the tub as delightful tingles continued to zip through her, "Ummm, Ichi … Ichigo …Ichigo?" Opening her eyes slowly, feeling disorientated, she glanced at her empty hand in confusion before shamefully peering down into the water.

'_Phooey, that really can't be good for my phone.'_

_*_

_  
*_

_  
*_

_  
*_

______________________

A/N: umm …what can I say, other than happy belated birthday Nagi? *sheepish grin* This was a direct result of our talk about your boyfriend coming down to visit for your birthday. Who knew that messenger was a plot bunny breeding ground?

I hope you all enjoyed my descent into the lewd, licentious, and luscious world of Ichihime smut. Leave a review if you're equally guilty of unapologetically thriving on Ichigo and Orihime smexiness. Yeah, my hand is proudly raised in the air, guilty as charged.

With that being said, I'll leave you with the rest of the story …

*

*

*

*

Fishing her waterlogged phone out of the water, Orihime pushed the buttons without much hope of it responding. She scrunched her nose, knowing that her boyfriend was probably cussing right about now and wondering where she went. Climbing from the tub, the redhead quickly threw on some clothes before prying the battery out and laying the open phone on a towel.

Impatiently searching through her bag for her emergency phone card, Orihime knew that for every minute it took for her to call Ichigo back, his temper was growing exponentially. Grabbing her card, along with her keys, she peeked out into the hall in embarrassment before scurrying for the stairs, hoping that the public phone is the lobby wasn't in use.

Tying her damp hair back in a loose ponytail as she dialed the number, she looked around the empty lobby awkwardly. She was so happy when Ichigo picked up immediately, "Moshi moshi".

"_Orihime …what just happened?"_

"I think I just ruined my cell phone." She admitted sheepishly as she twisted in place, waiting for Ichigo's likely reaction.

"… _You dropped it in the tub."_

"Uh huh"

…

"Don't laugh, it's not funny!" Orihime demanded as she stomped her tiny foot, hearing his smothered laughter. She knew he would react this way, mean man.

"_This is the third time, Hime. I think it's time we invested in a headset for you."_

"Shush, it's not my fault." She replied quietly, a bright blush staining her cheeks as she nervously played with the directory.

"_You know the drill by now. Take the battery out and see if it will dry out. If not, you're going to have to go back to the store and ask for a replacement." _

"I-I can't do that Ichigo. I swear the last time that man looked at me like he knew exactly why I dropped it in the tub."

"_He was probably just checking you out … On second thought, just wait until I come up this weekend and I'll take care of it."_

Blinking at his gruff tone, Orihime slowly answered, "Oh …alright."

"_Other than you ruining your phone, again, it was an amazing 'talk', Hime."_

"…Yeah, it really was, Ichi." She sighed happily at the satisfied tone in her boyfriend's voice, knowing that even though they were separated by many miles, she was still able to pleasure him. It was completely unconventional, but effective.

"_I'd better let you go. I don't want to use up all your minutes. Call me tomorrow, same time."_

"I might have to use this phone in the foyer if my cell doesn't work."

"_I don't care. I still want to talk to you."_

Gently biting her lip, she glanced to the side before replying in disappointment. "But …but, we won't be able to 'talk' if I'm in the entrance hall."

"_You won't maybe. But, I'll be more than happy to tell you in exact detail what I plan to do to you Friday afternoon, all from the privacy of my own room." _

Knowing him, he would gladly carry out his threat. "That's just cruel, Ichigo." Orihime scolded her laughing boyfriend, imagining the arrogant grin pulling at his lips as he taunted her.

"_Then maybe you'll just have to try to be discreet, and quiet too."_

Peeking over her shoulder self-consciously, afraid someone could overhear their conversation, she whispered, "You are a very naughty man."

"_Uh huh, and you love it."_

…

"_Don't try and deny it, Hime."_

Huddling closer into the phone box, Orihime ducked her head, murmuring awkwardly. "Fine …I love it when you're naughty." Her face flushed with bright color as Ichigo's amused chuckles carried over the line. She was wrong. He wasn't naughty, he was wicked, a very wicked man indeed.

"_I'd better go."_

Sighing softly at the thought of being separated from him already, she murmured regretfully, "…All right."

"_Call me tomorrow."_

She giggled at his firm, unyielding demand. Her boyfriend was fond of giving orders and didn't like to be thwarted in any way. "Will do, Ichigo …I love you."

"… _Me too, Hime …goodnight"_

Smiling softly, she knew that he was still uncomfortable telling her that he loved her over the phone. He would more than make up for it this weekend when he would tell her in person, repeatedly. Gently running her finger along the phone, she could picture him right now, lying on his bed, the covers pooled around his waist, and his arm bent behind his head. He'd have his eyes closed as he pressed his phone to his ear, and that smug little smile of his would be curving his lips.

"…_Orihime?"_

"I'm here, Ichigo …goodnight, sweet dreams." She whispered fervently before slowly hanging up, severing the connection.

Sighing faintly as she pulled her hand away, already wanting to pick it back up and call him again. She firmly reminded herself that she only had to wait three more days to see him. Orihime seriously considered blowing off her afternoon class on Friday, but it was always thrilling to sit in class, watching the clock. Her anticipation would continue to grow as she walked from campus and up the stairs to her apartment. By the time she unlocked her door she was almost reduced to a puddle of over stimulated goo. It was a good thing that she was always met at the door by an impatient Ichigo. Thankfully, what he wanted didn't require her to stay standing or any coherency on her part at all.

Until the time came when they could always be together, their naughty phone calls would have to suffice. It had taken time and almost two weeks worth of nightly phone calls before they were able to coherently relay their thoughts into some sort of action. She remembered with a blush as she trudged back up to her lonely apartment.

Unlocking her door, Orihime reflected back on their first attempts, with their eyes closed and hiding under the covers. Whispering long distance into each others ear, they had bashfully and awkwardly made it through that endeavor. Smiling softly in memory as she tossed her keys and card down on the table, the redhead wished her brother's picture goodnight and then her boyfriend's as she wiggled under the covers of her laid out futon.

Turning on her side, she giggled as she thought about how sometimes she would veer off subject and started rambling about all manner of things. The aliens that she swore lived in the Dean's office, what yummy stuff she had for lunch, the squirrels that lived in the trees near her apartment, it was all very important information that she wished to convey to her boyfriend. Ichigo would pick on her for loosing her focus at such a critical time, teasing her mercilessly. But it didn't matter. It was always all in good clean fun.

*

*

_____________________

That's all, seriously. *hugs* -Rairakku Hana


End file.
